Grimalkin
by Rayne Auster
Summary: Fred decides to drag Hiro out for a night of fun. Dressed as a Grimaklin, Hiro is reluctantly pulled into a Halloween experience that he will not soon forget. This is a tale of what really happened the night Hiro went out to Trick or Treat? Companion piece to I will not be broken than can be read as a stand alone story.
1. Lucky Cat Café - Part 1

**A/N:** Those of you that are reading **I will not be Broken** will recognize most of this chapter. The surprise chapter I wrote for Halloween really inspired me and I figured some of you might enjoy finding out what really happened on the night Hiro decided to go out to Trick or Treat. This is going to be a very short story detailing only that one night. I will update it whenever I have time between my obligations to the main story which will continue to take priority.

 **Lucky Cat Café - Part 1**

Hiro sighed, pulling a black long sleeve shirt on before turning to glare at the seemingly innocuous objects on his bed. Hiro was currently dressed in black sneakers, black slacks and a long sleeve black shirt. Lying on his bed was a behind the ear, earpiece, a pair of cat ears and a black fluffy cat's tail. The offending apparel would soon form part of his Halloween outfit. Why had he agreed to this again?

"Yo, Little Dude!" Fred's voice drifted up the stairs coming ever closer. "Are you ready yet? We're all just about ready to go."

Oh yeah, that's why he'd agreed to this. Fred had announced a month ago that they would all go Trick or Treating as a team. Something along the lines of it being a good bonding experience mixed in with a bit of fun. He'd completely ignored Hiro's attempts to protest, threatening to drag him along whether he liked it or not. Fearing Fred's more than ample creativity when it came to the strange things Fred applied his mind to, Hiro had given in on the condition that he picked out his own outfit.

Looking at the items on his bed, Hiro was beginning to have second thoughts. He'd picked it, thinking it might be fun to program an outfit that actually worked in conjunction with his neurotransmitter technology. He clearly hadn't thought the idea through. He should have picked something scary, not cute!

"Don't tell me you're going in that!" Fred exclaimed walking into Hiro's room. Fred, rather predictably, was wearing his SFIT mascot outfit. "I hate to break it to you but black slacks and shirt do not a Halloween costume make!"

Hiro glared in response, crossing his arms defensively across his chest. "I'll just tell everyone I'm dressed as a Goth." Hiro retorted moving to walk past Fred, intending to head straight out the door.

Fred grabbed him before he could get very far. "I hate to break it to you, little man but Goth is a contemporary sub-culture, not a Halloween costume."

"And dressing up as a fireman or a nurse qualifies as a Halloween costume?" Hiro retorted, sending a pointed look Fred's way.

"You got me there." Fred relented changing tactics. "If you want to go dressed as a Goth you need to do it properly though. We're going to need eyeliner to outline your eyes, a bunch of piercings and a pile of gel to tame that mess you call hair. Give me a minute I'll call Gogo. I'm sure she'll be able to help us out." Fred made to reach for his cell phone, tucked somewhere in the depths of his suit.

Hiro's eyes went wide and he threw himself at Fred in a bid to stop him. "No, no need. I've changed my mind. I'm not going to go as a Goth. I'm a cat! I'm going as a black cat." Hiro indicated the apparel on his bed. "Just leave the hair, ok? No gel. We have a deal?"

"Deal" Fred agreed, packing his phone with a smirk looking far too satisfied for his own good. "No gel." He knew threatening Hiro's hair would get a reaction.

Hiro walked over towards the bed and picked up the earpiece, sliding it into place behind his left ear before picking up the cat tail. Sitting down on the bed he positioned the tail behind him, sliding it into a socket that he'd specifically sewn onto the pants for this very purposes. His right finger caught between the tail and the socket causing a hiss of pain to escape his lips just as the tail clipped into place. Flinching he pulled his hand away and shook it a few times, ridding himself of the fleeting pain before glaring up at Fred once more. "Are you happy now?" He demanded, the tail of his costume synchronising with the neurotransmitter already attached to his ear. It swished from side to side indicating annoyance. Well at least the device worked.

"Not yet, little dude." Fred declared snatching up the ears Hiro had left on the bed. Reaching forward he placed the headband onto Hiro's head. The two fluffy black cat ears attached to it activated, turning on to emit an orange glow. "Now I'm happy." Fred declared stepping back the all knowing smirk still plastered to his face. It was quickly becoming annoying.

Hiro narrowed his eyes in an attempt to increase the intensity of the glare. Unbeknownst to him it only served to make him look more like an independent, disgruntled, hissy cat. The ears on his head moved, twitching in agitation. "Just so you know, I'm not happy about this." Hiro grumbled in a last ditch effort to get out of this situation altogether. "Dressing up for Halloween is a waste of time. Going out to collect candy is an even bigger waste of time. No one ever remembers to stock Gummy Bears." The glare turned into a disgruntled pout. The tail and cat ears drooped.

"If you don't like dressing up, why did you go to all effort of making robotic cat ears and tail and that respond to your mood?" Fred questioned crossing his arms almost daring Hiro to explain that one away. He wasn't stupid. All kids liked going out to Trick or Treat and Hiro was still essentially a kid no matter what he liked to think.

"Because you threatened to shove me into a costume whether I liked it or not." Hiro growled in annoyance. The cat ears moved all the way down, slipping out of sight between the messy strands of Hiro's fluffy hair. "I'd hate to see what ridiculous costume you'd pick." Hiro shuddered. "If I'm going to do something I'm going to do it properly and on my terms."

"Ok, I get it, little dude. Not need to throw a hissy fit." Fred grinned in mischief as he emphasized the cat term completely ignoring both the icy glare in Hiro's eyes and the now bristling tail. "I'm glad you decided to join us. Going out to Trick or Treat is not fun if we aren't all there."

He was going to kill him. Hiro was seriously going to kill Fred. That comment was a low blow. He wasn't throwing a hissy fit. He was merely protesting a ridiculous idea. "Aren't we too old to Trick or Treat?" Hiro enquired hoping he could somehow reason with Fred. The cat ears flicked straight up.

He should have known better.

"You're never too old to Trick or Treat!" Fred declared. "Besides, you're still technically a kid." The mascot bounced up and down in excitement, a borderline maniacal gleam in his eyes. He leant forward and grabbed hold of Hiro's arm. Using it as leverage, Fred pulled the disgruntled teenager up and began to drag him towards the door. "Now come see what you've been missing all these years."

The action was both sudden and unexpected, which explained how Hiro was caught off guard. Reacting before he could think better of it, Hiro followed after Fred, surprise and discomfort written all over his features. Half way across the room he tripped and would have fallen flat onto his face if Fred hadn't continued to tug him along forcing Hiro to recover from the stumble simply to keep up.

Glancing up, Hiro spotted two familiar black eyes connected to one another by a solid line. When had the Baymax managed to activate? Last he checked Baymax had been secure in his casing, charging after a particularly arduous mission. Wait a minute, Baymax was programmed to film all of his interactions which meant he was probably catching this entire embarrassing moment on camera! "You'd better not be recording this, Baymax." Hiro called out, mortified at the thought. Fred dragged Hiro out of the room before Baymax had a chance to respond.

What had Hiro gotten himself into?


	2. Lucky Cat Café - Part 2

**Lucky Cat Café - Part 2**

"Awe, look at my little college man, all dressed up to go out to trick or treat!" Aunt Cass exclaimed as Hiro entered the café. "Don't you just look adorable? I want to wrap you up and take you home and keep you forever, except you already live with me."

Hiro's eyes went wide as Aunt Cass rushed around the counter heading straight towards her nephew with a big smile on her face. Raising his arms defensively, he began to back away nervously already seeing where this was going and not liking the outcome. "Woah there, Aunt Cass. No hugs. I don't want you messing with the hair, or the ears or the tail. It took a lot of work to get them looking like this and I don't need you messing with the look before I have a chance to actually go out."

"Oh, come here." Grabbing hold of his arm she pulled her nephew into a hug, completely ignoring his not so subtle request. "I'm so proud of you. Now don't start any trouble out there. I want to see a bag full of treats when you get back. I also don't want to hear any rumours of any tricks you may have been up to. You know the café has a fully functional gossip mill so I'll know about any trouble you decide to case."

"Yes, Aunt Cass." Hiro chorused sending Fred a pained look as he waited for his Aunt to release him. His patience was rewarded a few minutes later. Finally free, Hiro headed deeper into the café looking for the rest of the gang. He wanted to get started so they could get the entire ordeal over with.

The café was swamped, filled with all manners of monsters, cosplayers and other creative costumes. A vibrant energy filled the air accompanied by a chorus of excited voices and chatter. Everyone was dressed up making Hiro wonder if he'd even find the rest of the gang seeing as he didn't actually know what they planned to dress up as. He needn't have worried. Honey Lemon stood out like a sore thumb. As expected, she was wearing a yellow sundress, her long hair hanging loose behind her. Hanging on her shoulders were two black straps attached to a large pumpkin which hung around her hips like a hula-hoop.

Weaving through the crown, Hiro made his way straight to her side, trusting Fred to join them in his own time. "Let's get this over with." Hiro grumbled as he reached her, scowling up at her.

"Oh, look. It's Hiro!" Honey Lemon exclaimed with far too much excitement. Leaning down she followed in Aunt Cass's footsteps, wrapping Hiro up in her long arms. "Aren't you the cutest little thing. Dressed up like a kitty cat!"

"I's not a kitty cat!" Hiro growled pushing her off. "It's a Grimalkin."

"What's a Grimalkin?" Honey Lemon asked, blinking down at him.

Hiro sighed, titling his head hautily up as he responded. "A grimalkin is a fae cat from the Scottish Highlands." He announced, all knowingly.

"You're a fairy cat?"

"Not fairy!" Hiro growled. "Fae, as in the darker side of the lore? Most people think fae are nice angelic little creatures that prance around woods singing songs but if you look into the actual lore you'll see they are far from good. Fae are actually rather dark and always work with their own agenda in mind. The good persona is all a façade."

"You're missing the cape." Gogo piped up, drawing Hiro's attention to her. Gogo was dressed as a vampire. She was wearing long black ski pants, a fancy white shirt covered with a vibrant purple waistcoat and a long black cape with dark purple lining. Her hair was slicked back emphasizing her purple streaks and her eyes appeared to glow white in the café lighting. She had even capped her incisors to make them look like fangs. The only thing that didn't work was her customary bright pink bubble gum.

"Excuse me?"

"The Grimalkin is usually represented wearing a cape." Gogo pointed out popping a pink bubble.

"Now you tell me! "Hiro exclaimed. "You couldn't have shared this information earlier?"

"I could have if I'd known what you were going as but since I didn't…" Gogo shrugged leaving the rest of the sentence unspoken.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with." Hiro resumed his grumbling spotting Wasabi for the first time. "What are you supposed to be?" Wasabi was wearing his Super Hero black shoes paired with loose black pants along with what appeared to be a black sushi chef jacket.

"Yo, man! That's awesome!" Fred exclaimed catching the tail end of the conversation as he finally caught up with Hiro. "Wasabi's finally acknowledging my nickname! He's dressed as a sushi chef! Way to go, man." Fred approached Wasabi lifting an arm in an attempt to high-five him.

Wasabi left him hanging, glaring up at him. "I'm a NINJA, people, a NINJA!"

"You don't look like a ninja." Fred pointed out, lowering his arm once more.

"Fred's right." Honey Lemon agreed, perusing Wasabi's costume. "You look more like a sushi chef than a ninja. All you're missing is the chefs hat."

"I'm wearing swords on my back for crying out loud!" Wasabi exclaimed making his way out of the booth they gang had been occupying while waiting for Hiro and Fred to join them. "What would a sushi chef needs swords for?"

"To chop fish in mid-air!" Fred exclaimed demonstrating as he spoke. "He'd be like, hi-ya and kyaa and here's your sushi sir. Enjoy your meal." Fred finished the narrative with a deep bow, his eyes sparkling in mischief.

"Let's just get this show on the road." Wasabi changed the subject, like Hiro, unwilling to waste more time arguing about the finer points of his costume.

"Yeah!" Fred bounced up, fist-bumping the air before proceeding to lead the gang through the café and towards the exit. They never made it past the main counter. One minute, they were weaving their way through the crowd and the next… they were, or more specifically Hiro was, under attack. A fat furball launched itself off the counter. Landing on Hiro's shoulder, Mochi used it as a stepping stone to climb onto his head, paws reaching out to flick Hiro's twitching cat ears.

"Mochi! Get off me!" Hiro exclaimed, reaching out to grab hold of the fat cat. Mochi easily evaded his grasp, climbing down the other side of Hiro's head to swat at the tail instead. "Stupid cat." And so began the game of cat vs cat (cough, ahem, grimalkin).

 _\- BH6 - BH6 - BH6 –_

 **Anony mouse101:** Thanks. It's just a light hearted piece to balance out the other one ;)

 **Martyn:** That sounds like an AWESOME idea. Would need to happen after he comes back!

 **Rosycat:** Yeah, I want that outfit too!


End file.
